


Bear-ly contained Asgore

by ScootypuffRanger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore gets his, F/M, Kinkopolypse volume 1, Role Reversal, Smut, Toriel's heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootypuffRanger/pseuds/ScootypuffRanger
Summary: Toriel goes into heat.Who does she turn to?Why, Asgore, of course.





	Bear-ly contained Asgore

Awareness flooded her veins. She felt the air fill her lungs as her mind flared and sparked. 

Oh no. Not this feeling. 

The pressure in her back. Feeling of molten metal filling her limbs. Already she could feel the pressure along her mind and vision.

She bared her teeth at the morning sun.

She wasn't ready.

\----

King Asgore walked back from the last meeting of his day. It was so draining to meet at some of these locations and times with some of the human representatives. 

He rolled his shoulders, taking care as his head lolled against his chest to not catch his horns on the lights, again.

Some of those antique fixtures were hard to repair, magic or no.

He opened the door to his study, his exhaustion dulled mind suddenly focusing, needle sharp. Honing in on something he felt he'd never be privy to again.

The smell of her pervaid his entire study, thick and musky. 

Magic fog crept along the floor, curling against his ankles in hot tendrils.

She stood, facing the window behind his desk. She was looking out over the night time city scape. 

A fine tension made her shake, he could see it from where he was across the room. 

She started when the door clicked shut. 

\----

"You don't have to say anything. You're in heat, aren't you? How long has it been, Toriel? How many years?" He padded toward his ex-wife as she shivered across the room.

She had on a thick, purple robe that hung from a large pendant, gathered at her pale throat. It hung from her lush form, brushing her soft toes. 

Asgore tightened his hands into fists in an effort not to touch her.

He cleared his throat. "You can tell, can't you, that I'm. Ah." His deep rumble floundered.

Her voice, husky and full, shook with untold emotion.

"... and you're not." Her teeth clicked on the end, snapping shut hard.

"Oh Tori..." Her essence filled his senses. He licked his lips, oh he could almost taste her on the air.

\----

Toriel's hands went around and around each other. Wringing and writhing like her thoughts. 

Oh how her thoughs writhe within.

She fidgets on the balls of her feet. 

Her arousal already dripped down her leg. She licked her sensatized lips, color rising on her cheeks as she stubbornly faced the window.

\----

Asgore pauses at a wooden coat rack standing next to a rather huge looking couch of the the side of his office. He slowly took of his large, tailor made jacket. 

It's hard to get things off the rack that fit him. And after all, as king he had an image to uphold. Humans responded strangely to arcticles of clothing as status symbols. He felt some of the tension of the day leave once he hung up the jacket. 

Just having her in the same room, after so long. Sweeter tension raises the hair all over his body as he continued to breathe her in. 

Would she run? She had before. 

Or make him leave. She'd done that, too.

There was a blanket and pillow kept on the back of the large couch. He'd slept there more then once over the years. 

Mostly by the woman's in front of him demand.

\----

The magic pounding through her body screamed at her to move. 

It coiled in her gut, demanding that she take what she needs. 

As she was want to do. 

Yet she could not move from her spot. She barely remembered stumbling into his office. Her day had been a blur as her body burned hotter through the day.

In a daze, her day had been filled with slick dreams that made her more hot and bothered by the minute.

She'd accidentally started a fire by sitting on the bench seat on the bus this morning.

She'd paid for that in more then one way.

By the magic in her veins, she couldn't even see the city skape with the memories of what she had done with this powerful man dancing behind her eyes.

She pressed her thighs together and prayed that she wouldn't moan as her arousal grew from his nearness.

No, she couldn't. Not with him. 

She hadn't forgiven him yet.

How could she?

All of those lives. All of those years!

...

And yet.

...and yet...

Toriel peeked at Asgore out of the corner of her eye as he moved closer to her.

His hands were raised toward her. Gods, the skills of his hands. 

Her magic roared in her veins, drowning out her thoughts with need. She wimpered.

Asgore's hands were so close to her trembling shoulders.

Her indicision warred within her proud frame. 

Her strong legs begged that she move toward him.

Toriel didn't trust herself. Her body wasn't listening to her mind, however. 

She could feel the heat of his large hands as they hovered over her skin, not quite touching her.

\----

"I wont make you do this, Toriel. I won't take advantage of you. Not like this." 

Asgore shuffled his large bulk behind her, shaking his great head and mane.

He took deep breaths, tried to stay in control. 

She never asked him for his help, not in all these years.

"Toriel. You know I can help you. Herbs, healing magic?"

Toriel laughed, a self depricating sound barking up her throat interrupting him. She turned slightly to look at him in the face.

Only to find herself unable to do so.

When did he start wearing suits? How did he manage to still have crisp creases in those pants? Form fitting, she could see the object of her desires jutting against the expensive looking slacks.

That part of him looked much happier to see her then the expressions warring across his face.

Asgore paused, following her gaze.

He flushed. His hands as raised as his judas cock toward this desirable woman invading his space.

"What do you need from me, Tori?" He needed to hear it from her.

Her eyes did not raise back to his seeking expression. 

Her nipples strained against the fabric of her thick robe. 

She had nothing on underneath it, afterall.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> For Dabeast124, hope it scratches ya itches. 
> 
> (Enjoy, friends. There will be more coming)


End file.
